Lágrimas de arrepentimiento
by Desaid
Summary: Yo sabía que no era un buen hombre, pero me casé con él. Yo sabía que no sería un buen padre y tuve un hijo con él. Yo sabía que no podía protegernos y fui a Italia con él.
1. Prologo

**XD , hola, esta historia trate de publicarla en Ingles pero, para eso necesito a un beta que me ayude ¿Hay algún interesado (MP)?**

**Mientras tanto publicare la historia en Español antes que se me olvide la trama :D**

* * *

_**Prologo **_

"Nana sabía quién era Iemitsu Sawada pero, lo amaba…."

"Hoy es un día especial porque es el día en que él y yo nos casamos. Pero, yo sabía que no recordaría este día. No lo haría..."

Yo lo sabía, mi padre y mi madre solían decirme: "Si supieras, cuando un hombre es malo, nunca te quedes con esta persona"

"El tiempo paso demasiado rápido y vivo el resultado, mi vida pendía de una suerte dudosa."

"Soy una mujer joven, que tienen un futuro dudoso, y todo pero, tengo que lucha por mi matrimonio con mi pequeño hijo, su nombre es Tsuna."


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Por cierto, advertencia: este fic contiene cierto tipo de maltrato .**_

_**Katekyo Hitman reborn! no es mio, los derechos van para su autora...**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

El día transcurriría tranquilamente como siempre lo había hecho, él llegaría tarde, ella lo sabía bien, siempre lo hacía.

Aunque aún tenía a su pequeño Tsuna, quien la necesitaba y quería. Era un bebe eso hacían ellos.

Su tranquilo día se vio interrumpido cuando cierto rubio llego a casa.

― Nana estoy en casa― cierta voz recorrió toda la residencia Sawada.

― Bienvenido cariño. ― Ella respondió dulcemente.

Él se acercó a ella dándole un fugaz beso, el cual ella aprecio en gran manera. Aquello era algo habitual.

― Ca- Cariño, ¿Te gustaría ir de viaje a algún sitio en especial? ― Él le preguntaba mientras abría una bolsa de papas fritas.

― Pues… Sí, me gustaría ir a Europa. Dicen que es muy hermoso.

― Específica mujer― él refunfuño.

― Bueno,… Italia no estaría mal. ― respondió dulcemente sin inmutarse ante aquel apelativo, con el cual su esposo la había llamado.

― Entonces, empaca algo de ropa, nos vamos mañana en la mañana.

― ¿Enserio? ― Ella se sorprendió ante esto.

― Sí, no lo volveré a repetir. ¿Ya está lista la comida, muero de hambre?

― Sí, siéntate por favor. ― ella rápidamente sirvió a su esposo.

Espero un poco a que él comiera parte de su plato para que ella se sirviera el suyo y empezara a comer.

― ¿Limpiaste la casa? ― comento él, indiferente y frio.

― Sí, esta reluciente ― ella respondió con una sonrisa.

― Pues la entrada esta echa una mierda. Límpiala bien antes de irnos.

― Si cariño ― respondió rápidamente, y seguía ignorando aquellas palabras de su esposo.

Al terminar de comer él se acercó a su hijo quien lo mirada desde su sillita alta, él tenía una mirada dulce y cariñosa.

― Me das asco con esa sonrisa estúpida en tu cara. Espero que se te quite lo idiota cuando crezcas Yoshi. ― él dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño niño de dos años.

Nana se encontraba barriendo la entrada de la casa mientras que Iemitsu veía aburrido la televisión. Tsuna se encontraba sentado frente a su padre, él lo ignoraba completamente.

Repentinamente Tsuna empezó a llorar y a jalar el pantalón de su padre y como acto reflejo, el mayor lo alejo con su pie dándole un ligero golpe en su brazo.

― Cállate mocoso, ¿No ves que estoy intentando ver la televisión? ― dijo él molesto amenazando a Tsuna con pegarle si no se callaba.

Y Tsuna inmediatamente empezó a alejarse de su padre en dirección a su madre. Cuando esta lo vio solo sonrió y lo abrazo.

― Tsu-kun no debe molestar a papa, Tsu-Kun sabe que papá suele estar de malas. No llores Tsu-kun, sé que eres fuerte.

Tras esto ella lo dejo y continúo limpiando la entrada de la casa con aun más esmero.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y repentinamente la mañana llego a ellos deslumbrándolos.

― Nana, ¿El desayuno está listo?

― Sí cariño, también ya empaque para nuestro viaje.

― Bien, apresúrate, nuestro vuelo saldrá a las diez.

― Si cariño. ― ella dijo para finalmente ponerle frente suyo un plato de huevos revueltos.

― ¿¡Qué es esta basura!? , ¡Sabes bien que odio que los huevos estén crudos! ― Él grito a su esposa y arrojo el palto al suelo.

― Lo siento, preparare otra cosa.

― Déjalo, ya se me quito el hambre… ― dijo molesto mientras se iba a la sala y prendía el televisor.

Nana estaba recogiendo los pedazos lentamente del plato que estaba esparcido por todo el lugar. Mientras que cierto castaño miraba la escena temeroso.

― No llores Tsu-kun, yo sé que eres fuerte….

* * *

**Hare capítulos cortos para así publicar más pronto. :D**

**No me maten T_T , pero, Iemitsu tiene que ser así de bastardo .**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Jeje ^.^u, aquí un nuevo cap….**

_**Por cierto, advertencia: este fic contiene cierto tipo de maltrato .**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

Los mejores momentos de su vida estaban pasando muy rápidamente pero, ella no se dejaba deprimir por esto.

Las horas pasaron y ellos terminaron de empacar todo lo que necesitarían.

Nana se encontraba arreglando las últimas cosas para su viaje, las visas de los tres miembros de la familia y guardando el poco dinero del cual disponía. Iemitsu no le pasaba mucho dinero al mes, y con lo que tenía, decidía invertir la mayor parte en su pequeño Tsuna. Él debía tener lo mejor aún con lo poco.

Al salir de su casa algo dentro de ella, le decía que no estaría allí en mucho tiempo, como si fuera un adiós permanente, como si nunca fuera a regresar.

Ella decidió ignorar esto y con una gran sonrisa abordo el taxi que su esposo había llamado.

No llevaban muchas maletas, apenas un par, nada de ellos llamaba mucho la atención. Ella siempre había notado que su esposo era muy parecido a un extranjero aun si había nacido en Japón.

Al subir al avión Nana tomo a Tsuna en brazos mientras que Iemitsu simplemente se sentó a su lado y se puso a dormir.

A ella esto no le molestaba, simplemente estaba feliz, sariá la primera vez que saldría del país pero, al despegar el avión, volvió aquella sensación que había tenido frente a su casa. Esto la hizo preocuparse aún más por lo que pasaría pero, aun así nuevamente lo ignoro, nada iba a arruinar aquel hermoso viaje.

Las horas pasaron lentamente en aquel avión, al estar tanto tiempo con el pequeño en sus brazos, estos de adormecieron.

― Cariño, tengo que ir al baño un momento por favor cuida a Tsu-kun unos minutos ¿Sí? ― ella pregunto dulcemente al rubio quien ni la miro ya que estaba con unos lentes de sol encima de su rostro.

Nana fue al baño del avión y pudo lavarse lentamente su rostro, mientras lo hacía, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos pero, ella las ignoro como en aquellos tres años.

Al salir del baño grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su pequeño frente suyo, nadie habían notado la presencia del infante, aquello la tranquilizo unos segundos, tomo al pequeño en sus brazos y se dirigió a su asiento, pero, su esposo no estaba allí, solo habían unas frazadas arrugadas y su bolso. Ella se sentó con su pequeño en brazos y espero a que su esposo regresara…

Pero no fue así, a medida que las horas pasaron su preocupación crecía, hasta que vio a una azafata parada cerca a su asiento, aprovechando esto la llamo suavemente.

― Disculpe pero, ¿No habrá visto al hombre que se sentó aquí?

― ¿Era rubio?

― Sí, parecía europeo.

― Sí, hace un momento el cinturón de su asiento se rompió y le ofrecimos que pasara a primera clase, él rápidamente acepto y se fue sin protestar ¿Era acaso familia suyo?

― Sí, es solo que me preocupe por el hecho de que no regresaba.

― No fue nada…

La azafata simplemente se retiró sin más, dejando a una Nana con una mirada sombría.

― "Que alivio, está bien"

Ella pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios, tras esto, esta desapareció.

El resto del viaje lo pasaron jugando Tsuna y su mamá, ninguno reparaba en que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

Su vuelo llego a Sicilia a medio día. Siendo despertados por una de las azafata Nana y Tsuna despertaron minutos antes de la llegada.

Al bajar del avión perdieron de vista a Iemitsu quien se les había adelantado unos minutos. Nana corrió lo más rápido que pudo con su pequeño en brazos, pero, lo perdió de vista.

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, en los cuales ella buscaba con la mirada desesperadamente a cierto rubio, quedando desconcertada al ver tantas cabelleras rubias allí.

Finalmente decidió ir a la entrada del aeropuerto, al llegar pudo ver a su esposo molesto frente a un taxi.

― Mujer ¿En dónde carajos te habías metido?, llevo esperándote veinte minutos ¿Es que acaso eres idiota para no encontrarme aquí?

Tras esto, molesto se subió al taxi y ella lo abordo de igual manera.

Su paseo continuo callado el resto del trayecto en taxi. Lo fue hasta que llegaron a un pequeño hotel en las afueras de Sicilia.

Al bajar ella pudo notar el extraño aroma del lugar, era un extraña mescla entre cigarrillos y el limpio aire del campo. Claro, aparte de la pólvora y la tierra seca.

Al entrar al hotel se quedó impactada, este estaba muy deteriorado, y la humedad podía sentirse en el aire.

― Espera aquí, tengo que hablar con alguien.

Ella no respondió y se acercó a una de las esquinas a esperar a su esposo quien entro junto a otro hombre en una habitación, tras unos minutos salieron entre risas y se dirigió hacia ella.

― Te quedaras aquí por dos días, no salgas por ningún motivo ¿Entendiste?

Él le pregunto como si fuera un idiota mientras caminaba hacia la salida del hotel.

― ¿Y tú…?

― No te preocupes por mí, te darán tres comidas al día, no salgas…

Recalco mientras salía del lugar, ella se quedó impresionada con esto. Su voz había sido fría y distante como nunca antes.

Él salió del hotel y subió a un auto que yacía frente a este.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente para Nana y Tsuna, quienes estaban asustados ya que en el pequeño hotel se oían gritos, golpes y disparos.

La paciencia de Nana fue puesta a prueba de muchas formas, al igual que su amor por su esposo. Pero, en aquel momento uno de ellos cedió…

En una rápida acción ella tomo a su pequeño en brazos y salió disparada del lugar, no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que corría, ni tampoco de los cuerpos que estaban a sus pies. En ese momento lo único que quería era correr por la vida de su pequeño Tsuna.

Pero, sin querer se perdió… En alguna de las calles de Sicilia, terminando en un pequeño patio, que tenía paredes que lo rodeaban, estas estaban pintadas de un color amarillento, mientras que en el centro había una pequeña fuente.

Camino lentamente hasta que sin darse cuenta, fue divisada por tres sujetos.

Ellos eran jóvenes, altos, y aparentemente no eran buenas personas.

― Beh, guardate quello che abbiamo qui. ― (Vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí.)

Ellos dijeron en italiano asustando con esto a la joven madre.

― Trascura prezioso, non ti faremo del male... (Descuida preciosa, no vamos a hacerte daño... )

Uno de ellos agrego mientras se acercaban más a Nana.

―Ancora. ― (Aun)

Al decir esto, ellos ya la tenían rodeada y cuando estaban por ponerle una mano en su hombro un disparo los hizo correr despavoridos.

Ella temblaba de miedo, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Mientras que sus brazos rodeaban a su pequeño fuertemente.

El silencio fue algo que lleno el lugar, el cual fue roto por el sonido de unas firmas pisadas.

El tiempo se detuvo para Nana,… Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, estaba sola allí, sin nadie a su lado… Sin su marido, el cual juro protegerla todos los días de su vida.

Su mente se apartó del mundo, algo en ella finalmente hizo clic, algo dentro de su alma se rompió y finamente desde muy dentro suyo se escuchó grito de dolor.

Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, mientras que las lágrimas se desliaban sin parar por su rostro.

Finalmente cedieron sus piernas y cayó al piso de piedra que yacía bajo sus pies. Su pequeño lentamente abrió sus achocolatados ojos, al hacerlo pudo ver entre los brazos de su madre a una persona que se les acercaba lentamente, este estaba siendo cubierto por la luz del sol.

Lentamente el pequeño logro zafarse del agarre de su madre, la cual se quedó inerte.

El pequeño se puso frente a su madre y extendió sus brazos, tratando de protegerla.

Aquel hombre se detuvo frente a ellos, llevaba un traje crema, al cual acompañaba su cabellera rubia. Éste se agacho frente al pequeño.

Tsuna se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, a esos verdes orbes cansados. Tras unos minutos el pequeño le dio una sonrisa, la cual el mayor respondió de igual manera.

Aquel hombre miro a Nana, quien seguía tiesa. Al verla su rostro se tornó compasivo y suave.

Se quitó su saco y lo puso lentamente sobre los hombros de la castaña, quien al sentir el calor de este despertó, sus dulces y aterrados ojos se encontraron en aquel momento con los de este hombre.

Nuevamente el silencio envolvió el lugar, este fue ocasionado cuando ambos se miraron. Él estaba impresionado al ver aquellos ojos marrones, aquellos que nunca imaginó ver en toda su vida; mientras que ella quedo perdida en aquellos orbes verdes, aquella mirada llena de compasión y asombro junto a una esencia de paz y tranquilidad.

En aquel momento ninguno emitió palabra alguna, mientras que el pequeño Tsuna quedo confundido ante esta escena.

Solo una fuerte brisa pudo despertarlos de este aparente trance en el que se encontraban inmersos. Nana se levantó lentamente mientras sostenía con ambas manos el abrigo que llevaba en sus hombros.

Aquel hombre le dio una cálida sonrisa junto con una pequeña reverencia, ella algo nerviosa hizo lo mismo.

Ambos estaban sonrientes mientras que el pequeño solo veía intrigado a aquel hombre quien había logrado hacer que su madre se comportara de esa manera.

― Buon pomeriggio, bella signora.― (Buenas tardes, bella dama)

Él se presentó con una calmada y pacifica voz. La cual ella noto rápidamente haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, al darse cuenta que no entendía lo que él le estaba diciendo.

― Gomennasai, watashi wa Itaria-go o hanasu koto wa nakatta. ― (Lo siento mucho, yo no habló Italiano.)

Fue aquello que salió de sus labios. Haciendo que él, solo asintiera con la cabeza y tomara una bocanada de aire para responderle. _(A partir de aquí ya no es necesario poner dos idiomas)_

― No se preocupe, por aquello… Por cierto es un honor conocer a tan bella dama.

― Oh… Gracias.

Nana no pudo evitar tornar su rostro más rojo de lo que estaba, nadie antes había logrado que se pusiera así, ni siquiera su esposo…

― Estas calles son peligrosas a todas horas, debería tener más cuidado ¿Viene de Japón?

― S-Si, llegue hoy junto a mi pequeño y a… Mi esposo.

Esto último lo pronuncio con tristeza y decepción, lo cual noto él al instante y al ver lo que había hecho opto por cambiar de tema.

― Entonces ¿Se está hospedando en algún hotel?

― Sí, pero… No podemos regresar….

Esto lo dijo más deprimida aun, su voz parecía que iba a quebrarse cuando…

― Mamá…

El pequeño Tsuna intervino para recibir la mirada de los dos mayores.

― Hambre…

Ella sonrió dulcemente y lo tomo en sus brazos.

― Descuida Tsu-kun, cuando encontremos a papá podremos comer algo…

La voz de Nana sonaba triste pero, en ella había algo de preocupación, la cual Tsuna no noto pero, aquel hombre si pudo hacerlo.

― Si desea, me gustaría invitarle algo, ya es tarde y conozco un buen lugar para comer.

Él lo dijo suavemente para así no ocasionar ningún mal entendido con la joven mujer.

― Gracias por su invitación pero, debe buscar a mi esposo…

Nuevamente su voz empezó a apagarse al mencionar a aquella persona, y como una gran sorpresa también su estómago dio un pequeño rugido. Tras esto la cara de la castaña estaba roja de vergüenza.

― Entonces, ¿Vamos? ― dijo él, con un tono divertido junto a una gran sonrisa.

― Bu-Bueno…

Ella sin poder rechazar la oferta lo acompaño. Ella no lo noto pero, había frente a ellos un moderno y lujoso auto negro.

Un hombre de contextura promedio que llevaba un traje negro les abrió la puerta, este, hizo pasar primero a Nana para luego ver como el rubio se sentaba a su lado.

― ¿Dove signore?―(¿A dónde señor?) pregunto el chofer.

― Noi casa Sicilia ― (Llevamos a la casa de Sicilia)

Tras esto el auto tomo rumbo a la ciudad. En el camino Nana se sentó en silencio mientras que su pequeño miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje.

― Por cierto no me he presentado, discúlpeme, mi nombre es…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

El viaje fue tranquilo y silencioso, su mirada y presencia eran cálidas y no podía negarlo. Al igual que la extraña sensación en su pecho.

La escena era hermosa, el pequeño Tsuna miraba maravillado por la ventana del automóvil. Mientras que ambos mayores lo veían con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

El pequeño estaba sonriéndoles, sus pequeños ojos castaños eran muy dulces, tal como los de su madre. Él se había dado cuenta de eso.

AL llegar al restaurante, llamaron las miradas de todos los comensales, quienes al recibir una mirada sebera del rubio dejaron de mirarlos.

El ambiente era agradable, la música de los violines y piano. Junto con el dulce aroma de las rosas que adornaban el lugar.

Nana estaba absorta por todo aquello, nunca había ido a comer a un restaurante tan elegante, Iemitsu nunca la había sacado de casa sino era a un bar. Aquel era un sueño cumplido.

Mientras ella admiraba con su pequeño el enorme recinto, el rubio hablo con el encargado del lugar.

― No deseo que los demás comensales hagan incomoda mi velada.

― Sí, así será señor Cavallone.

― Gracias ― dijo antes de ir junto a nana hacia una de las mesas que se hallaban junto al jardín.

Cuando se sentarse Tsuna empezó a escudriñar el menú cuidadosamente, pero, al no saber leer italiano se valió por las imágenes que este contenían.

― ¿Mamá, qué es eso? ― pregunto Tsuana en japonés.

― Eso es…― Nana pensaba en aquello pero, no podía recordar el nombre de ese platillo.

― Eso es Lasagna, es un plato en base a fideo, carne molida y salsa de tomate. ¿Te gustaría probarla? ― le pregunto al pequeño en japonés.

― Sí, muchas gracias― respondió feliz el pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

― Le recomendaría el espagueti, en este lugar hacen el mejor de toda Sicilia― dijo cortésmente a Nana.

― M-Muchas gracias, señor Cavallone.

― No, por favor. Llámeme Leo. Me sentiría el hombre más dichoso del mundo si así fuera. ― expreso mientras extendía levemente su mano hacia ella.

― P-Pero, eso no es correcto… ― respondió ella avergonzada.

― ¿Entonces me permitiría llamarla Nana-San?

― Claro… Leo-San…― terminó por ceder la joven madre.

― Muchas gracias Nana-san, eso me hace muy feliz ― termino de decir el rubio mandándole una caída mirada.

Nana permaneció sonrojada por mucho tiempo, cuando el mesero trajo la comida agrego una gran botella de champaña.

Sorpresivamente Leo devolvió la botella alegando que no bebía, eso ocasiono una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, Tsuna comía feliz recibiendo la atención de ambos mayores la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras que sus comentarios y preguntas ocurrentes los divertían.

Tras dos horas de comer y hablar. Llego el momento que Leo quería evitar, pero, no podía librase tan fácilmente, tendría que llevarlos de vuelta a su hotel. Pero, gracias a que convenientemente Nana no sabía la dirección y no recordaba la fachada del lugar.

― Nana-san ¿Le gustaría hospedarse en mi casa esta noche, le preparare una habitación privada para usted y Tsuna?

― Muchas gracias por la oferta pero, eso sería abusar de su hospitalidad. ― menciono apenada ella.

― Sabe, aquí en Sicilia es buena fortuna que alguien aprecie un gesto de amabilidad, ya que nos hace sentir que somos buenos lugareños ― respondió con un toque de gentileza en sus labios.

Un silencio incomodo empezó a crecer entre ellos hasta que el pequeño moreno soltó un pequeño bostezo.

― Mamá, tengo sueño….

― Tsu-Kun,… ― ella empezó a considerar lo que haría, ya eran casi la seis de la tarde, y no tenía donde pasar la noche. No tenía miedo, al contrario quería ir con él pero,… No era correcto.

Su mente estaba debatiendo cruelmente sobre qué hacer hasta que finalmente recordó…

**_"Te quedaras aquí por dos días…."_**

― Creo que… Si no soy una molestia no puedo negarme ― ella respondió nerviosamente.


End file.
